The present invention relates generally to track type work machines, and more particularly to a track chain assembly for a track type work machine.
Track type work machines typically have a sprocket, an idler, and a track chain assembly. During use of the work machine the sprocket rotates and engages the track chain assembly, thereby causing the track chain assembly to rotate around a path defined by the sprocket and the idler. The rotation of the track chain assembly causes the crawler tractor to be propelled over the ground so as to perform various work functions.
Track chain assemblies generally include a pair of parallel chains, with each parallel chain being made up of a series of track links. Track chain assemblies further include a series of bushings and track pins interposed between and connected to the parallel chains. The bushings and the entrained track links cooperate to form a number of track joints which allow the necessary movement of the bushings relative to the track links during use of the track chain assembly, for example, when the track chain assembly rotates about the sprocket and the idler.
While the above described arrangement does provide a track chain assembly that articulates around the sprocket and the idler, and thereby allows the work machine to be propelled over the ground, it suffers from several drawbacks. For example, the above described track chain assemblies tend to be mechanically complex and difficult to service.
What is needed therefore is a track chain assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided track chain assembly for a work machine. The track chain assembly includes a bushing having a passageway defined therethrough. The track chain assembly also includes a track pin having a longitudinal axis. The track pin is disposed within the passageway of the bushing. The track chain assembly further includes a first insert having a first bore defined therethrough. The first insert is positioned relative to the track pin such that the track pin is disposed within the first bore. The track pin assembly further includes a first inner link having a first aperture defined therein. The first inner link is positioned relative to the first insert such that the first insert is (i) located within the first aperture and (ii) interposed between the first inner link and the track pin. The track pin assembly also includes a first outer link having a second aperture defined therein. The first outer link is positioned relative to the track pin such that the track pin is disposed within the second aperture, wherein the first insert can rotate relative to the track pin, the bushing, and the first outer link around the longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a subassembly for a track chain of a track type work machine. The subassembly includes a first bushing having a first passageway defined therethrough. The subassembly also includes a first track pin positioned within the first passageway. The subassembly also includes a first insert having a first bore defined therein. The first insert being positioned relative to the first track pin such that the first track pin is located within the first bore. The subassembly further includes a second insert having a second bore defined therein. The second insert is positioned relative to the first track pin and the first bushing such that (i) the first track pin is positioned within the second bore and (ii) the first bushing is interposed between the first insert and the second insert. The subassembly also includes a second bushing having a second passageway defined therethrough. The subassembly also includes a second track pin positioned within the second passageway. The subassembly further includes a third insert having a third bore defined therein. The third insert is positioned relative to the second track pin such that the second track pin is located within the third bore. The subassembly further includes a fourth insert having a fourth bore defined therein. The fourth insert is positioned relative to the second track pin and the second bushing such that (i) the second track pin is positioned within the fourth bore and (ii) the second bushing is interposed between the third insert and the fourth insert. The subassembly still further includes a first inner link having a first aperture and a second aperture defined therein. The first inner link is positioned relative to the first insert and the third insert such that (i) the first insert is located within the first aperture and (ii) the third insert is located within the second aperture. The subassembly also includes a second inner link having a third aperture and a fourth aperture defined therein. The second inner link is positioned relative to the second insert and the fourth insert such that (i) the second insert is located within the third aperture and (ii) the fourth insert is located within the fourth aperture, wherein (i) the first aperture and the second aperture of the first inner link are substantially coplanar and (ii) the third aperture and the fourth aperture of the second inner link are substantially coplanar.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a subassembly for a track chain of a track type work machine. The subassembly includes a first bushing having a first passageway defined therethrough. The subassembly also includes a first track pin positioned within the first passageway. The subassembly also includes a first insert having a first bore defined therein. The first insert is positioned relative to the first track pin such that the first track pin is located within the first bore such that the first insert can rotate relative to the first track pin. The subassembly further a second insert having a second bore defined therein. The second insert being positioned relative to the first track pin and the first bushing such that (i) the first track pin is positioned within the second bore such that the second insert can rotate relative to the first track pin and (ii) the first bushing is interposed between the first insert and the second insert. The subassembly also includes a second bushing having a second passageway defined therethrough. The subassembly further includes a second track pin positioned within the second passageway. The subassembly still further includes a third insert having a third bore defined therein. The third insert is positioned relative to the second track pin such that the second track pin is located within the third bore such that the third insert can rotate relative to the second track pin. The subassembly also includes a fourth insert having a fourth bore defined therein. The fourth insert is positioned relative to the second track pin and the second bushing such that (i) the second track pin is positioned within the fourth bore such that the fourth insert can rotate relative to the second track pin and (ii) the second bushing is interposed between the third insert and the fourth insert. The subassembly further includes a first inner link having a first aperture and a second aperture defined therein. The first inner link is positioned relative to the first insert and the third insert such that (i) the first insert is located within the first aperture and (ii) the third insert is located within the second aperture. The subassembly also includes a second inner link having a third aperture and a fourth aperture defined therein. The second inner link is positioned relative to the second insert and the fourth insert such that (i) the second insert is located within the third aperture and (ii) the fourth insert is located within the fourth aperture. The subassembly still further includes a first collar having a first hole defined therein. The first collar is positioned relative to the first track pin such that (i) the first track pin is located within the first hole so that the first track pin is unable to rotate relative to the first collar and (ii) the first insert is interposed between the first collar and the first bushing. The subassembly also includes a second collar having a second hole defined therein. The second collar is positioned relative to the first track pin such that (i) the first track pin is located within the second hole so that the first track pin is unable to rotate relative to the second collar and (ii) the second insert is interposed between the second collar and the first bushing. The subassembly also includes a third collar having a third hole defined therein. The third collar is positioned relative to the second track pin such that (i) the second track pin is located within the third hole so that the second track pin is unable to rotate relative to the third collar and (ii) the third insert is interposed between the third collar and the second bushing. The subassembly still further includes a fourth collar having a forth hole defined therein. The fourth collar is positioned relative to the second track pin such that (i) the second track pin is located within the fourth hole so that the second track pin is unable to rotate relative to the fourth collar and (ii) the fourth insert is interposed between the fourth collar and the second bushing, wherein (i) the first aperture and the second aperture of the first inner link are substantially coplanar, (ii) the third aperture and the fourth aperture of the second inner link are substantially coplanar, (iii) the first insert is press fit into the first aperture of the first inner link, (iv) the third insert is press fit into the second aperture of the first inner link, (v) the second insert is press fit into the third aperture of the second inner link, and (vi) the fourth insert is press fit into the fourth aperture of the second inner link.